Rose Sucrée
by MurasakiNoHane
Summary: OS. Sansaery. Sansa et Margaery s'enfuient d'une soirée conviée en l'honneur de roi Joffrey et finissent par succomber à leur amour.


**Résumé : OS. Sansaery. Sansa et Margaery s'enfuient d'une soirée conviée en l'honneur de roi Joffrey et finissent par succomber à leur amour. Extrait :« Je le savais... » murmura-t-elle. Sansa fronça les sourcils, confuse. « Quoi ? ». « Je savais que tu n'étais pas insensible à mon charme, Sansa Stark ».**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers Game of Thrones ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Couple : Sansa Stark & Margaery Tyrell.**

 **Rating : M**

 **N/A : Cet OS m'a gardé éveillé toute une nuit -la nuit dernière pour être plus précise. Alors je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe ou de frappes que vous trouverez - ou pas, croisons les doigts- au court de la lecture. Je pense pouvoir dire que c'est l'un des meilleurs OS que j'ai jamais écrit. Il y a quelque chose avec ce couple qui rend l'écriture plus facile – allez savoir pourquoi.**

 **Si vous avez des idées d'OS (pas forcément avec ce couple, je suis ouverte aux propositions) n'hésitez pas à me les soumettre. J'ai eu peu de temps en ce moment, donc j'en écrirais peut-être d'autre.**

 **IMPORTANT: Il est probable que mon histoire soit supprimé en raison des modifications des ratings. Je vais donc créer un compte A03 dans lequel vous pourrez retrouver cette histoire. Je mettrai l'adresse de mon compte sur mon profil. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _Rose Sucrée_

Sansa ne se lassait jamais de regarder Margaery.

Elle l'a regardait marcher avec une assurance dont seule elle semblait avoir le secret. Elle l'a regardait porter secours à un orphelinat à l'abandon. Elle l'a regardait conspirer avec son frère et sa grand-mère. Elle l'a regardé détourner les plans malfaisants de Cersei. Elle l'a regardait manipuler le roi de Westeros.

Elle regardait son corps aussi.

Elle regardait ses mains fines et adroites qui n'hésitaient jamais à aller à la rencontre d'autrui pour convaincre, charmer ou rassurer. Elle regardait son corps élégant gravir avec grâce et aisance les marches de l'échelon et capter tous les regards sur son passage. Elle regardait son visage ses yeux clairs et troublants, ses pommettes roses, son rictus malicieux, et sa bouche toujours souriante et attirante.

Elle la regardait, la contemplait, l'observait, la rêvait, la dévorait, l' _aimait_.

Les nuits de Sansa étaient entrecoupées de cauchemars et de rêves. Ses cauchemars n'étaient pas toujours les mêmes car il y avait l'embarras du choix l'exécution de son père sur la potence publique, la tête de son père suspendu à un piquet, la destruction de sa famille et de son foyer, la cruauté de Joffrey, la méchanceté de Cersei, _sa_ propre destruction… La liste s'éternisait sans jamais prendre fin.

Chaque nuit, Sansa découvrait un nouveau cauchemar, une nouvelle peur à craindre.

Mais, il y avait aussi des rêves. Les rêves ne changeaient jamais, c'était toujours les mêmes. C'était Margaery qui lui souriait, qui la touchait, qui la prenait dans ses bras, qui la délivrait de son enfer et qui la ramenait chez elle, à la _maison_. Dans ses rêves, Sansa souriait et elle avait l'air heureuse.

Sansa aurait aimé que ce soit plus que des rêves.

« Cette soirée est d'un ennui… J'aurais mieux fait de me porter malade, tu ne crois pas ? Nous en aurions profité pour aller nous promener dans les jardins ».

Sansa frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de Margeary glisser sur sa joue. Elle était toujours trop proche d'elle, mais cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé -bien au contraire. La jeune Stark lança un regard circulaire à la salle qui était rempli de gens de la haute noblesse avant de terminer sa course sur Margaery.

Comme à son habitude, elle lui souriait avec malice et insouciance.

« Sa Majesté le roi Joffrey a insisté pour que nous soyons tous là » lui rappela-t-elle doucement, la voix terne et monotone.

Margaery fronça les sourcils l'éclat malicieux de son regard chancela. Elle se rapprocha de Sansa, ignorant les regards inquisiteurs qui se posèrent brièvement sur elles avant de se détourner dédaigneusement.

« Partons... » lui souffla-t-elle en posant ses doigts contre ceux de Sansa qui tressaillit de surprise « Eclipsons-nous. Personne ne nous remarquera ».

Sansa écarquilla les yeux en entendant la proposition folle et dangereuse de Margaery. Elle vrilla son regard dans le sien et la dévisagea comme si elle était folle.

« Nous ne pouvons pas. Sa Masjesté- ».

« -est trop occupé à cirer ses nouveaux joujoux pour nous surveiller, Sansa » termina Margaery, gloussant à moitié de sa propre phrase.

Sansa jeta un regard en direction du roi. Ce dernier, fidèle à la description que venait de lui en faire Margaery, admirait la beauté de ses nouvelles arbalètes. Il ne cessait de repasser ses mains sur le bois verni et lissé de ses armes avec un sourire carnassier, les yeux brillants d'un émerveillement morbide.

Sansa frissonna de dégoût et de terreur à la fois, et s'empressa de détourner la tête, se refusant de penser à l'utilité malaise et cruelle qu'il allait faire de ces armes.

La main de Margaery se serra autour de la sienne.

« Partons » lui répéta-t-elle plus fermement.

Sansa n'aurait pas dû elle aurait dû craindre la punition qui attendait un tel acte de désobéissance, mais elle céda. Comme elle cédait à chaque fois à Margaery.

* * *

La main chaude et ferme de Margaery l'a tirait.

Sansa trébuchait et était obligé de trottiner pour tenir le rythme effréné de Margaery alors que les branches des arbres qui les entouraient, se refermaient sur eux comme dans une étreinte. Elle avait l'impression que Margaery essayait de fuir quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien derrière eux à part l'obscurité et une salle pleine de convives dont elles s'étaient enfuies.

Margaery s'arrêta. Sansa lui rentra dedans.

Margaery gloussa et l'attrapa par les bras pour l'immobiliser devant elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent. La jeune Stark se perdit dans la joie et l'excitation qui tourbillonnait vertigineusement dans les yeux clairs et étincelants de Margaery. Leurs souffles précipités formaient de petits nuages en face d'elles. Il faisait froid à en grelotter, mais Sansa était habitué à cette froideur elle s'en _délectait_ même, car il lui permettait de se rapprocher de sa famille et de sa maison.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-elle.

Margaery cligna des yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle et Sansa l'imita. Elles n'étaient pas dans un de ces innombrables jardins taillés au millimètre près qui entouraient le palais royal. Le végétation qui les entourait était sauvage et sombre. Un silence lugubre planait. Et il n'y avait pas une âme perdue à la ronde.

« Un endroit secret. Personne ne nous trouvera ici ou n'aura même le courage de s'aventurer pour nous y trouver » gloussa Margaery avec un sourire malicieux, l'air ravi de cette constatation.

Un frison remonta la colonne vertébrale de Sansa.

Elle se retint de lui dire qu'elle devrait peut-être songer à rester éternellement ici dans ce cas, si cela lui permettait d'échapper à tout jamais aux Lannister.

Mais la peur l'emporta sur l'impénitence.

« Nous devrions retourner à la fête avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de notre disparition ».

« Sansa... » gémit Margaery en tirant sur ses mains, agacée que Sansa ne se décoince pas « Ils s'en fichent de nous. Ils ne remarqueront même pas notre retour si nous y retournons. Et Joffrey est trop obsédé par ses nouveaux joujoux pour se préoccuper de toi ».

Les yeux de Sansa étincelèrent de peur et d'angoisse à l'évocation de son cruel et impitoyable mari. Elle regarda Margaery avec de gros yeux.

« Tu ne devrais pas l'appeler par son prénom. C'est un affront passible de coups de fouet... ou pire encore de mort ».

Margaery leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il n'y a que nous deux ici. Je ne me retrouverais pas exécuter sur la place publique pour avoir oser prononcer le prénom de _Sa majesté le roi_ » railla-t-elle moqueusement avant d'ajouter avec un air de défi : « A moins que tu ne me dénonces? ».

Le visage de Sansa s'empourpra, offusquée qu'elle ait osé soulever cette possibilité.

« Bien sur que non ! Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille » bredouilla-t-elle.

Margaery sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Sansa se raidit puis fondit dans l'étreinte chaleureuse. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de poser ses mains sur le dos de Margaery et de lui retourner son étreinte avec autant de ferveur. Elle frissonna en sentant les doigts fins et doux de son amie écarter la mèche de cheveux qui cachait son oreille pour s'en approcher.

« Je ne fais que te taquiner. Je sais que tu ne me trahiras jamais, Sansa, pas vrai ? ».

La voix douce et suave de Margaery s'enfonça dans son cerveau. Sansa déglutit, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et hocha de la tête contre l'épaule de son amie.

« Jamais » murmura-t-elle faiblement en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

Margaery fredonna avec approbation contre son oreille et se mit à caresser ses cheveux.

« J'ai toujours su que je pourrais avoir confiance en toi. Dès notre rencontre, je l'ai _su_. Toi et moi, c'était comme une évidence pour moi. Nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer et à nous entendre » lui confessa-t-elle, la voix douce et fiévreuse.

Sansa se délectait de ces mots et de la proximité de son amie. Elle buvait ses paroles comme elle aurait bu du nectar.

« Je ne t'aimais pas au début » avoua-t-elle à son tour, le regrettant dès que ses mots franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres et qu'elle sentit le corps de Margaery se raidir contre le sien.

Sansa appréhenda la fin de leur étreinte, mais Margaery resta collée contre elle sûrement pour profiter un peu plus de sa chaleur.

« Pourquoi ? ».

Elle grimaça en entendant le ton confus et blessé de son amie et resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

« J'étais jalouse » avoua-t-elle honteusement.

Un rire incrédule chatouilla son oreille.

« Tu étais jalouse de moi ? Mais… _pourquoi_? ».

« Tu étais _libre_ , Margaery » souffla Sansa, le regard lointain et mélancolique « Tu attirais le regard de tout le monde et tu as réussi à charmer les plus sceptiques. Même Cersei t'apprécie ».

« Elle me déteste. Elle me jetterait aux chiens comme repas si elle le pouvait » se moqua Margaery.

Sansa pinça ses lèvres pour retenir un sourire.

« Elle apprécie avoir une… ennemie de ton envergure » la rectifia-t-elle avec un peu de malice dans la voix avant de reprendre plus sérieusement : « J'étais jalouse de toi parce que tu étais libre et que tu arrivais à faire ce que je n'ai jamais réussi à faire à les amadouer. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je peux lire la convoitise qu'il y a dans les yeux de Joffr… Sa majesté à chaque fois qu'il te regarde. Je suis certaine que s'il le pouvait, il me jetterai pour toi, pour t'avoir » murmura-t-elle amèrement en creusant ses ongles dans le dos de Margaery.

Cette dernière se recula pour la regarder. Elle avait un air doux sur le visage. Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour des joues creuses de Sansa qui l'observait, en silence, se sentant déjà coupable d'en avoir trop dit, trop laisser paraître. Elle cligna des yeux lentement en sentant les doigts doux de Margaery caresser doucement sa peau froide et la réchauffer.

« Ça n'arrivera jamais » lui promit-elle mais une lueur d'incertitude planait dans son regard.

Sansa lui fit un triste sourire.

« Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir, Margaery. Même toi, tu ne peux pas lutter contre l'avarice d'un roi ».

« Ne me sous-estime pas » murmura Margaery, une étrange lueur dans le regard.

Sansa l'observa avec attention ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le bleu cristallin et déterminé de ses yeux, puis sur sur sa bouche plus pâle que d'habitude qui laissait échapper des petites nuées de froideur.

Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, elle avait toujours su l'ambition folle et démesurée qui se cachait derrière les sourires enjoliveurs de Margaery. Au début, Sansa avait tout fait pour rester éloignée, effrayée à l'idée que Margaery ne la fasse tomber avec elle, effrayée par la lueur de convoitise qui brillait continuellement dans son regard à chaque fois qu'il se portait sur le trône. Mais Margaery était d'une intelligence redoutable. Trop redoutable pour échouer dans son ambition.

« Jamais » sourit Sansa.

Margaery lui sourit à son tour. Ses doigts froids tracèrent lentement le contour de ses mâchoires trop saillantes. Sansa frissonna, ne la quittant pas du regard.

« Tu es toujours jalouse de moi, Sansa ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix traînante en levant un regard brûlant vers elle.

Sansa lâcha un rire nerveux, sentant l'atmosphère changer alors que les doigts de Margaery remontaient lentement son visage.

« Non ».

Margaery haussa un sourcil, s'arrêtant un instant dans son traçage du visage de Sansa.

« Dois-je m'en offusquer… ou pire, _m'en inquiéter_? ».

Sansa la dévisagea un instant avant de se rendre compte qu'elle se moquait d'elle. Elle secoua la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ses mains étaient toujours ancrées au dos de Margaery.

« Non, tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter. Tu es toujours aussi… captivante et rayonnante que lors de notre première rencontre. La seule chose qui a changé, c'est que je te connais maintenant ».

Margaery sembla satisfaite de cette réponse. Sansa fut même recomposée d'une caresse sur la joue.

« Tant mieux. J'aurais été attristé d'apprendre que je ne t'ai fais plus autant d'effet ».

Le visage de Sansa s'empourpra furieusement. Elle bafouilla des paroles incompréhensibles avant de se taire, trop stupéfaite par les propres audacieux de Margaery pour réussir à sortir une réponse cohérente et intelligible. Elle ne remarqua même pas l'éclat amusé qui étincelait dans les yeux de Margaery. Cette dernière se lécha les lèvres avant de se pencher dangereusement sur ses lèvres.

« Et… Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus pour une louve » lui susurra-t-elle.

Le cœur de Sansa s'emballa dans sa poitrine serrée par le corset qu'elle portait.

« M-merci » bredouilla-t-elle confusément.

Margaery ne s'éloigna pas ses lèvres continuèrent de survoler les siennes et ses doigts de caresser ses joues trop foncées. Margaery était si proche d'elle que Sansa avalait littéralement les petites nuées qui sortaient de sa bouche.

La peur qui habitait constamment son ventre lui criait de s'écarter et de retourner à la fête, mais les doigts de Margaery la retenaient et lui prenaient toute sa volonté. Elle avait l'impression de fondre sous son regard cristallin et ses mains chaudes.

Ses lèvres hésitantes s'ouvrirent pour essayer de former une phrase, un mot, n'importe quoi qui pourrait les ramener à la raison et calmer la lueur de désir qui s'enflammait dans le regard de Margaery. Mais à la place, elles se refermèrent sur la bouche de Margaery.

Leurs bouches restèrent collées pendant quelques instants avant que la panique et la terreur ne submergent Sansa. Elle se recula d'un bond, la main tremblante plaquée contre la bouche alors que ses yeux larmoyants essayaient déjà de s'excuser auprès de Margaery.

Mais Margaery était trop hébétée pour répondre à son regard. Ses doigts effleuraient lentement ses lèvres, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle releva la tête pour la regarder.

Sansa laissa tomber sa main alors que les larmes roulaient déjà sur ses joues. Elle s'apprêtait à tomber à genoux pour demander le pardon de sa seule amie, mais Margaery attrapa son bras pour l'y en empêcher.

« Shh… Ne pleure pas, ma douce Sansa » murmura Margaery en l'attirant dans ses bras.

Sansa gémit presque en sentant la main douce de son amie glisser le long de sa joue et sécher ses larmes. La bouche tendre de Margaery se pressa contre ses deux joues, puis sur son front et sur son nez avant de se presser contre sa bouche.

Sansa ne retint pas son soupir cette fois-ci. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine enivré qu'il était par la tendresse et l'amour qui se dégageaient des lèvres succulentes de Margaery.

Cette dernière rompit finalement leur baiser pour poser son front contre le sien. Elle se lécha les lèvres en souriant.

« Je le savais... » murmura-t-elle.

Sansa fronça les sourcils, confuse.

« Quoi ? ».

« Je savais que tu n'étais pas insensible à mon charme, Sansa Stark ».

Sansa rougit furieusement. Elle aurait voulu lancer un regard noir à Margaery mais cette dernière avait les yeux fermés et un sourire orgueilleux sur les lèvres.

« Tais-toi » trouva-t-elle uniquement à dire pour se tirer d'embarras.

Le rire joyeux de Margaery éclata contre ses lèvres.

* * *

Elle avait le goût d'un bonbon sucré, comme ceux que Mère faisait ramener de Port-Réal et qu'elle distribuait avant le coucher. C'était une petite douceur qu'elle leur offrait pour les aider à bien dormir. Une douceur que Sansa adorait retourner inlassablement dans sa bouche pendant plusieurs minutes, son petit corps enfoui sous les épaisses fourrures de son lit, jusqu'à ce que le bonbon ne finisse par fondre complètement sur sa langue.

Sansa embrassa encore une fois Margaery, analysant son goût.

Oui, sa bouche avait vraiment le goût d'un bonbon sucré.

 _Ou plutôt le goût d'une rose sucrée_ , se rectifia-t-elle avec tendresse.

Margaery gémit contre elle, les bras enroulés autour de son corps pour la maintenir collée contre son propre corps. Leurs jambes étaient intimement entremêlées sous la fourrure qui les recouvrait à peine.

« Je devrais retourner dans mes appartements » murmura Sansa, mais sa bouche continuait à revenir inlassablement sur celle de Margaery, comme aimantée.

« Je ne veux pas » refusa Margaery en l'enfourchant.

Sansa s'enfonça dans le matelas et contempla Margaery qui la dominait du haut de sa position. Elle avait posé les mains de chaque coté de sa tête et ses cheveux blonds formaient un halo autour de leurs visages. Sansa se perdit dans sa beauté, dans la folie qu'elles étaient en train de commettre. Elle leva la main pour caresser la joue de Margaery qui se pencha vers son contact.

« Devoir et vouloir sont deux choses différentes qui sont rarement conciliables » lui souligna-t-elle avec amusement.

Margaery se moqua de sa phrase en effleurant sa bouche souriante.

« Tu n'iras nulle part, Sansa Stark. Pas avant que je ne ravisse chaque centimètre de ton corps » lui rétorqua-t-elle en pressant sa bouche contre sa mâchoire, son menton, puis son cou.

Sansa soupira de plaisir. Sa tête se rejeta vers l'arrière et son corps s'étira comme pour essayer de s'agrandir et de donner plus de centimètre à ravir à Margaery. La bouche de cette dernière continua son chemin, déterminée à remplir sa mission. Elle traversa son sternum mais s'autorisa une dérive pour mordiller et sucer les mamelons pâles et durs de Sansa.

La jeune Stark étouffa un gémissement en attrapant le drap. Son corps se tordit de plaisir sous celui de Margaery.

« Tu es… ».

« Ravissante ? Éblouissante ? Irrésistible ? » proposa Margaery sans cesser de caresser et d'embrasser sa poitrine qui se soulevait à chaque respiration tremblante que prenait Sansa.

« … Incorrigible » finit-t-elle par souffler, les joues roses et les yeux dilatés.

L'adjectif péjoratif ne sembla pourtant pas déplaire à Margaery. Elle embrassa une dernière fois sa poitrine avant de descendre plus bas. Ses lèvres tracèrent une large ligne jusqu'au nombril de Sansa. Elle s'y attarda pendant quelques secondes, se délectant des soupirs tremblants de la jeune femme, avant de le contourner et d'aller plus bas. Elle s'arrêta à la lisière de l'entrejambe de Sansa et leva la tête pour la regarder, une question dans le regard.

Sansa hésita, brusquement en proie au doute et à la peur. Elle n'avait jamais eu la chance d'éprouver le plaisir charnel au lit. Elle avait seulement connu Joffrey qui était prévisiblement plus doué pour répandre la douleur et la terreur que pour la ravir de plaisir au lit. Joffrey ne semblait pas non plus très disposé à passer beaucoup de temps au lit avec elle – et cela l'arrangeait. Ils ne l'avaient qu'une poignée de fois et à chaque fois, le tout avait duré quelques minutes tout au plus avant que Joffrey ne la laisse allongée et meurtrie sur le lit pour aller prendre soin de ses jouets de torture.

La main douce de Margaery caressa tendrement sa joue, la sortant de ses pensées.

« Nous pouvons arrêter. Je ne te forcerai jamais à faire quelque chose contre ta volonté, Sansa » la rassura-t-elle doucement.

Mais Sansa ne voulait pas arrêter. Elle voulait sentir l'extase et le plaisir la submerger, elle voulait sentir Margaery s'emparer entièrement d'elle, la posséder, l'aimer. Elle voulait s'abandonner à elle.

« Continue » lui ordonna-t-elle dans un souffle tremblant et fébrile.

Margaery la fixa pendant quelques secondes avant d'hocher de la tête. Elle embrassa tendrement l'os de sa hanche droite avant de descendre.

Sansa ferma les yeux et serra fort le drap, le ventre tordit d'appréhension.

La bouche de Margaery déposa une myriade de baisers chastes et tendres juste au-dessus de son clitoris pour la détendre. Elle s'intéressa ensuite à son clitoris. Elle l'embrassa une fois, puis passa sa langue chaude et humide sur la petit boule de nerfs sensibles. Le corps de Sansa tressaillit sous elle. Margaery gagna en confiance et entama des cercles imaginaires sur son clitoris avec sa langue. Ses mains s'emparèrent fermement des cuisses de Sansa pour les maintenir écartées en les sentant se mettre à trembler et à se rapprocher de sa tête. Elle mordilla légèrement la petit boule de nerfs, tirant un gémissement à Sansa avant de s'aventurer encore plus bas. Margaery glissa un doigt entre les plis tortueux de la jeune Stark pour s'assurer qu'elle était humide. Elle gémit presque en recueillant une quantité généreuse d'humidité. Sa langue remplaça rapidement son doigt et se faufila à travers les plis sensibles et humides de Sansa.

« Margaery... » haleta cette dernière, effrayée par ce qu'elle était en train de ressentir sous la langue adroite de sa compagne.

Quelque chose se construisait dans son bas-ventre. Elle l'imaginait comme la boule de nerfs sensibles que Margaery avait titillée tout à l'heure, mais en plus grand. Il grandissait à mesure que Margaery faisait son chemin jusqu'à son entrée. Elle étouffa un gémissement lorsque la langue de sa compagne traça lentement le contour de son entrée. Margaery leva son regard vers elle, comme pour s'assurer une dernière fois qu'elle était certaine de ce qu'elle voulait, avant d'enfoncer sa langue en elle.

Sansa s'attendit à ressentir de la douleur, mais elle ne vint jamais.

A la place, son dos s'arqua vers le ciel tandis qu'un gémissement déchira l'embrasure de ses lèvres tremblantes.

La langue de Margaery la pénétra fermement dans un tandem régulier et contrôlé. Elle se frotta contre ses parois serrées et internes et chatouilla un point sensible qui la fit crier de plaisir à plusieurs reprises. Pendant ce temps-là, le doigt de Margaery traça des cercles imaginaires sur sa petit boule de nerfs et envoya des frissons électriques à travers tout le corps de Sansa.

Submergée par ces nouvelles sensations, par ce plaisir qui ne semblait pas avoir de limites, Sansa ne tint pas longtemps.

Son corps trembla violemment contre le matelas sous l'explosion de la grosse boule qui s'était construite dans son bas-ventre et elle lâcha un râle de plaisir avant de s'effondrer.

Margaery se détacha à contrecœur de son entrejambe pour remonter et l'embrasser sur les lèvres Leurs langues glissèrent l'une contre l'autre avec une férocité et une avidité qui leur coupèrent le souffle. La bouche de Margaery se décolla de la sienne pour embrasser tendrement sa mâchoire. Ses doigts attendaient déjà impatiemment à la lisière de l'entrejambe de Sansa, que cette dernière reprenne assez de force pour repartir à l'assaut.

« Déjà ? » s'étonna Sansa, les yeux ronds et écarquillés.

Margaery ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire contre sa peau, un éclat de tendresse dans les yeux.

« Je ne peux plus me passer de toi, Sansa Stark » lui susurra-t-elle en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Sansa gémit doucement alors que la douleur plaisante de son entrejambe se réveillait à nouveau. Ses hanches se levèrent contre la main de Margaery dans un mouvement incontrôlable. Sa compagne sourit contre sa joue.

« Tout va bien, Votre Majesté ? ».

Le cœur de Sansa s'accéléra en entendant son titre royal. Il avait toujours représenté son malheur, sa condamnation et une farce pour elle. Un moyen de se moquer d'elle. Mais dans la bouche de Margaery, il n'y avait pas de moquerie. Il était sincère et dévoué. Sansa faillit lui redemander de répéter, mais s'en abstint, trop obsédée par la douleur jouissive qui pulsait entre ses cuisses tremblantes. Elle gémit de frustration alors que les doigts de Margaery évitaient volontairement de descendre trop bas.

Sansa n'avait jamais connu ça auparavant : ce besoin presque vital de ressentir à nouveau ce plaisir, de ressentir Margaery la remplir et l' _aimer_. Ses ongles se creusèrent dans le dos de Margaery en représailles.

« S'il te plaît... ».

« S'il te plaît quoi, Sansa ? » murmura Margaery, la bouche collée contre son oreille.

Les doigts de Margaery se posèrent sur sa petite boule de nerfs et dessinèrent des cercles fermes et lents, la rendant encore plus folle. Elle gémit doucement, les doigts toujours enfoncés dans la peau claire de Margaery.

« Je veux… Je veux tes doigts » bredouilla-t-elle, le visage rouge.

« Mes doigts ? Où ? » insista Margaery en glissant entre les plis mouillés de de Sansa qui gémit plus fort.

« Tu sais où, Margaery » souffla-t-elle, la respiration tremblante et irrégulière.

« Je veux te l'entendre dire ».

Sansa gémit encore de frustration, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreille. Elle se lécha les lèvres avant de murmurer faiblement :

« En moi. Je veux tes doigts en moi, Margaery. _S'il te plaît_ ».

Margaery ne se fit pas plus prier. Elle enfonça deux doigts en Sansa qui trembla aussitôt de plaisir.

« Comme ça ? » souffla-t-elle en restant immobile, un brin taquin.

« P-Plus » protesta Sansa en roulant des hanches contre ses doigts.

Margaery gémit contre sa peau et ajouta un troisième doigt. Sa main se mouva fermement entre les cuisses de Sansa, ne faiblissant jamais. Son pouce frotta fermement la boule de nerfs de Sansa qui trembla contre elle, essayant tant bien que mal d'étouffer ses cris. Leurs corps bougeaient au même rythme, ne formant plus qu'un. La bouche avide de de Margaery l'embrassa un peu partout sur le visage, submergée par l'élan de tendresse et d'amour qui la sévissait à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait à proximité de Sansa.

« Margaery, Margaery, Margaery... » gémissait Sansa en griffant son dos et ses épaules, étourdie par le plaisir qui montait en elle.

« Je suis là, ma chérie… Laisse-toi aller. Viens. Viens sur mes doigts » roucoula Margaery en accélérant son rythme.

Le plaisir engloutit Sansa. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Son corps se raidit complètement, s'étirant à la limite du possible, secoué par les soubresauts de plaisir. Elle cria le prénom de Margaery en venant sur ses doigts avant de retomber contre le matelas, hors d'haleine et les yeux écarquillés.

Margaery l'embrassa avec tendresse et amour. Leurs lèvres s'entremêlèrent avec une perfection qui fit gémir les deux jeunes femmes.

« Je t'aime » lui chuchota Margaery contre les lèvres.

Le cœur de Sansa chavira. Les larmes lui remplirent aux yeux, ne se rappelant plus de la dernière fois qu'une personne lui avait dite ces mots. Elle regarda Margaery qui la couvait d'un regard plein d'amour et de tendresse.

« Je t'aime aussi » croassa-t-elle faiblement.

Margaery caressa tendrement sa joue.

Sansa tenta de se redresser pour lui rendre la pareille, mais Margaery l'en empêcha, pressant encore plus son corps contre le sien pour la garder immobile sous elle. Sansa la regarda avec interrogation et incertitude.

« Laisse-moi te faire plaisir » la supplia-t-elle presque.

Margaery se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement aux paroles de Sansa. Elle le ravala et lui sourit tendrement en continuant de caresser sa joue.

« Demain » lui promit-elle.

Sansa fronça les sourcils, mécontente.

« Maintenant » exigea-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Margaery.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil, amusée de voir une flamme farouche et déterminée briller dans les yeux de sa douce Sansa. Ses doigts s'enfouirent dans les cheveux roux de la jeune femme et grattèrent lentement son cuir chevelu. Les yeux de Sansa papillonnèrent lentement, essayant de résister à l'envie de fermer les yeux et de se laisser amadouer par Margaery sans avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait.

« Tu es épuisée, Sansa. Dormons et… demain tu pourras me faire tout ce que tu voudras » susurra-t-elle contre ses lèvres en roulant des hanches langoureusement contre le corps de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière haleta faiblement, enfonçant ses ongles dans les hanches de Margaery. Mais la flamme de détermination qui brillait dans son regard ne s'éteignit pas. Bien au contraire, il redoubla d'intensité. Ses mains prirent solidement appui sur les hanches de sa compagne avant de les retourner. Elle chevaucha Margaery avant que cette dernière n'ait le temps de protester.

« Maintenant » répéta-t-elle plus fermement avant de s'emparer des joues de Margaery pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Margaery gémit contre elle, n'ayant pas la force de lui résister. La bouche de Sansa la relâcha après quelques secondes pour glisser sur son cou. Margaery haleta et soupira sous la langue et les dents de Sansa qui caressèrent son cou. Pendant ce temps-là, les mains avides et impatientes de Sansa glissèrent le long de son corps. L'une d'elles s'empara fermement de son sein droit pour le serrer et rouler son mamelon entre ses doigts tremblants. Margaery étouffa un gémissement contre l'épaule de Sansa. Puis, ses mains descendirent plus bas. Ils traversèrent son ventre et arrivèrent entre ses cuisses qui se tordaient d'impatience. Sansa s'arrêta de bouger.

« Je n'ai jamais… hum… Je ne sais pas comment faire » avoua-t-elle un peu honteusement, le visage coloré de rose.

Margaery eut presque envie de rire en la contemplant, mais les doigts impatients de Sansa survolaient incertainement son entrejambe, incertains de où se poser ou de quoi faire. Elle se lécha les lèvres et attrapa le poignet de Sansa pour la guider.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est plus facile que ça en a l'air » la rassura-t-elle en tentant de faire abstraction du plaisir qui montait en elle « Tu peux… Tu peux poser tes doigts ici » lui indiqua-t-elle en pressant les doigts incertains de Sansa sur son clitoris.

Au premier contact, Margaery se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un gémissement.

« Ici ? » murmura Sansa en glissant ses doigts sur la boule de nerfs.

« Oui » haleta-t-elle faiblement « Comme ça… Tu peux faire des cercles ou juste frotter. Mais pas très fort, c'est sensible ».

« D'accord » répondit Sansa, l'air studieux et concentré.

Ses doigts frottèrent fermement le petit bourgeon humide. Elle s'amusa à le faire rouler sous ses doigts mouillés de l'excitation de Margaery.

« Oh oui, oui, ne t'arrête pas... » bredouilla cette dernière en roulant des hanches contre sa main.

La confiance de Sansa se gonfla. Elle s'aventura plus bas, mais ne délaissa pas pour autant le clitoris de Margeary. Son pouce continua de le frotter alors que ses autres doigts glissaient entre les plis humides et gonflés de sa compagne.

« Plus » gémit Margaery en levant ses hanches.

Les doigts de Sansa encerclèrent son entrée. Ils tracèrent le contour avant de plonger dedans, incertains. La main de Margaery qui était enroulée autour de son poignet fit pression pour l'encourager à plonger plus profondément en elle. Sansa se laissa guider et enfouit lentement ses deux doigts jusqu'aux phalanges. Les parois serrées de Margaery se refermèrent aussitôt sur elle.

« Tu es serrée » haleta-t-elle, la voix rauque.

Margaery se contenta de gémir en réponse alors que ses hanches roulaient et tremblaient contre sa main. Sansa accéléra son rythme lent et incertain. Ses doigts plongèrent fermement en elle avant de ressortir et d'y retourner encore plus rapidement, impatients de sentir à nouveaux Margaery se serrer autour de ses doigts.

« Plus vite » exigea Margaery, le visage tordu de plaisir en griffant son dos.

Sansa obéit et accéléra encore plus. Ses vas et viens devinrent rapides et fermes sous les cris étouffés de Margaery. Et à mesure qu'elle remplissait Margaery, elle avait l'impression que ses doigts fondaient entre eux, fondaient en Margaery, pour ne former plus qu'un.

« Oh Sansa, Sansa, Sansa... » chantonna Margaery entre deux gémissements bruyants, le corps tremblant de plaisir.

Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche, avalant le reste de ses gémissements et de ses cris.

Margaery vint peu de temps après. Son corps fut pris d'un tremblement incontrôlable. Elle cria de plaisir en rejetant la tête vers l'arrière, les doigts enfoncés dans la peau de Sansa. Cette dernière ralentit lentement son rythme avant de retirer à contrecœur ses doigts. Elle les observa un instant, tous moites et humides puis les suça. Elle gémit en goûtant la moiteur de Margaery.

 _Bonbon sucré_ , se rappela-t-elle avec extase en terminant de nettoyer ses doigts.

Les bras faibles de Margaery s'enroulèrent autour de son cou pour l'attirer à elle. Sansa s'écroula sur le corps de sa compagne qui étouffa un grognement surpris, mais qui ne la repoussa pas. La bouche de la jeune Stark glissa tendrement sur le visage épuisé de Margaery qui avait les yeux mi-clos.

« C'était bien ? » demanda-t-elle timidement en guettant l'expression de son visage.

Margaery lâcha un rire amusé. Elle caressa tendrement la joue de Sansa.

« C'était plus que bien. C'était merveilleux, Sansa. Tu es une apprentie rapide. Je ne l'oublierai pas » la complimenta-t-elle avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Sansa sembla se ragaillardir. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou pour y déposer une myriade de baisers.

« Je n'oublierais jamais cette soirée » lui murmura-t-elle en retour.

Margaery resserra ses bras autour d'elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses cheveux.

« Moi non plus ».

Sansa finit par s'endormir dans les bras de sa rose sucrée alors que les flammes des bougies de la chambre s'éteignaient pour les plonger dans l'obscurité.


End file.
